Abstract The mission of the Administrative Core is to provide the overall management, direction and supervision of ES-DRC activities. This includes the financial, personnel, research and enrichment activities of the ES-DRC. The Administrative Core?s primary objectives are to maintain efficient and seamless integration of Center activities both within and external to Einstein, thereby coordinating our efforts with the administrative staff at Mount Sinai and other affiliated institution members in the New York area. By reducing administrative burdens placed on ES-DRC faculty, this allows investigators the greatest potential for success in their research efforts. In addition, the Administrative Core provides the management for all finances and personnel that are associated with the ES-DRC and is central to the organization and management of the Enrichment Program. The Administrative Core is specifically responsible for allocation and oversight of ES-DRC resources in coordination with policies and procedures defined by the Executive Committee and input from the External Science Advisory Committee. This includes the implementation of Core review, review of membership, organization of the research base, functional management of the Enrichment and Pilot & Feasibility Study Program, and maintenance of the ES-DRC website. The Administrative Core is also responsible for the development and organization of initiatives such as the institutionally supported Microgrant and Catalytic Seed Grant programs and interfacing with Mount Sinai and other regional institutions in management of budgetary (direct and indirect), material transfers, animal and human studies approvals and compliance with all university policies and procedures. In these efforts, Dr. Jeffrey Pessin serves as the ES-DRC Director and will oversee all ES-DRC activities and is assisted by the Associate Directors, Drs. Andrew Stewart and Meredith Hawkins, the ES-DRC Executive Committee and the Core Facilities Management Committee. Together these individuals ensure the seamless coordination of all ES-DRC activities with other Institutional centers and facilities and other initiatives to enhance the mission of the ES-DRC. The Administrative Core proactively integrates the ES- DRC with the efforts of other DRC?s in the Northeast and provides a mechanism for the inclusion of investigators from other institutions as full participatory center members.